Micks storm
by Colin E. Chambers
Summary: My newest story, has nothing to do with Blaze, but, oh well.
1. Chapter 1

Wind was a lonely spirit. She had very few friends. The other spirits thought she was weird. Rain was her only friend. Despite always being sad or depressed, Rain always had many friends, and Wind was jealous of this fact.  
The lonely spirit was sitting by herself one day, wishing that she had someone to talk to, when she heard an unfamiliar voice reach her ears. Straining her eyes, she finally found a young teenage boy, sitting by himself. He had short black hair, white skin, and beautiful blue eyes, with glasses. He wore all black everything, from black jeans to a black leather long coat, with the hood up. His hands were clad in black finger-less gloves, and he wore black combat boots on his feet. He was holding a pitch black skateboard with skulls on it.  
He was tall, at least six feet, somewhat muscular, and painfully skinny. Wind noticed that he was looking up, those icy blue eyes staring into hers. He was beautiful. Wait, was he talking to himself? Wind strained her ears, and heard something that surprised her.  
"You feel very nice today. The smell of rain on the air is lovely. I hope that you could keep the downpour going a bit longer than yesterday. And a nice, windy dust storm wouldn't hurt, either." He spoke out loud.  
"He's talking to me!" Wind gasped. He couldn't possibly know that the spirits existed, could he?  
"What are you looking at?" Asked a familiarly depressing voice.  
Wind made sure to hide the beautiful human behind the clouds. "N-nothing! What are you doing here, Rain?" She asked, hurriedly.  
"Looking for you. Your always alone. Just thought you might want some company." Rain said sadly.  
Rain is a cute spirit, with perpetually wet black hair, and always looked drowned. Rain pushed the clouds out of the way and looked at Winds new favorite human. She almost looked disappointed.  
"A human? That's it?"  
Wind sighed. "Listen to what he's saying. Closely."  
Rain did as she was told, and her eyes widened, almost comically. "He's talking to... Us?"  
Wind shrugged. "I don't know, but I would like to."  
Rain raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you like him? A human?"  
Wind was barely paying attention. "I don't know... Maybe."  
Rain was aghast at first, but, taking another look at the young human, she realized how alone he looked. His eyes were empty, and she realized that the majority of the water on his face wasn't rain, but tears. She was entranced by his sorrow. The look in his eyes was so familiar. She saw it every time she looked into a mirror, or bucket of water. She felt herself slowly beginning to understand why Wind wanted to just stare at him. He was like them. Alone, and sad.  
Rain looked at her friend. "This will be our little secret, right?" Rain asked, to which Wind nodded... Until a certain pink haired, child spirit arrived at their hiding place.  
Wind was aghast at her younger sister. "Breeze!? What are you doing here?"  
"Looking for you, duh!" Giggled Breeze. "Watcha doin'?"  
"Nothing!" Wind and Rain shouted, moving the clouds so Breeze couldn't see their human, but Breeze just laughed and moved the clouds with the wave of a finger, and was instantly entranced by the sight before her. All that sadness and loneliness... It made her want to throw her arms around the human and tell him that it was all going to be all right.  
Wind and Rain noticed the forlorn look on Breeze's face, and exchanged worried glances. Great. Competition.  
"Now look, Breeze. You can't just go blabbing this to everyone, got it?" Asked Wind, after she got Breeze's attention. Breeze nodded, her eyes straying back to the poor human.  
"What do we do, now?" Asked Rain.  
Wind thought for a moment. "We continue to watch him. If something happens, well, Lightning owes us a few favors, or we could just get her to join us. I'm sure she would feel the same way as us if she got a good look at him."  
Rain and Breeze got up to leave, if somewhat grudgingly. "It's starting to get late." Said Rain.  
Wind nodded. "I'll catch up with you." The others nodded, and Wind continued to watch the human. She put her hand on her chest. Spirits don't have hearts, so what was this warm feeling spreading from her chest?  
"Love" She whispered. It was such a foreign word to Wind. Spirits don't breed, so there is no need for the emotion, so why did she feel this way about him? Wind could not answer this question for the life of her, but this was how she felt. She kept looking on. A while later, she noticed another human approach her human.

POV CHANGE  
It was a stormy day out. Not that that was anything new in Silver City, New Mexico. Seems like it storms there every day. That was just fine with nineteen year old Mick Blanc. He preferred it that way. The storm was his friend. The storm listened to him as he shared his pain and worries. He didn't realize that the storm was coherent, and could understand everything he says.  
Mick's hooded head lowered as he heard a familiar scoff.  
"What do you want, Creed?" Mick asked.  
"I see that you're talking to the weather again." Creed sneered.  
Mick raked the man with an unemotional glare. "Answer the question, or leave."  
Creed smirked. "My sister's coming back in three days, and for some reason, she wants you to be the first one to greet her."  
Mick visibly cringed.  
"... Oh, God no..."  
Creed laughed at his response, then became solemn. "You've become a pathetic piece of trash, you know that, Mick? What happened to the street soldier that I used to fight side-by-side with?"  
Mick glared at him. "You know damn well what happened to him."  
Creed smirked, before walking away.  
Mick looked into the air and smiled a sad smile. "I'll talk to you later." He said before skating home.

A HALF AN HOUR LATER

No, no, no, no, no! Mick leaned against the wall in his front room, with his head resting against his arms. Noir's coming back. It can't be! She's fighting in the war overseas! Mick hoped she'd be dead by now. That evil woman... She stole everything from him. His pride, his joy, his... Virginity. That bitch raped him three years ago. She was twenty three, and he was only sixteen. People asked if he was afraid of her. He would never admit it, but she terrified him.  
Mick began hitting his fist against the wall. Tears began staining his face as he hit the wall more vigorously. He began punching the wall with an animal like hatred. A hatred for everything that breathes.  
"Why? Why couldn't she just die?" Mick asked himself.  
'She's coming back for you, you know.'  
Great. Now on top of the bitch, the voices were back, too.  
"Leave me alone." Mick whispered.  
'But I am you.' The voice said, followed by maniacal laughter. 'You might as well just kill yourself. Everyone would be better off without you.'  
"You don't think I know that!?" Mick yelled at nothing, then settled for quiet sobbing. "Besides, I'm on suicide watch."  
'Suicide. The act of killing oneself for any reason. you know that if you kill yourself, you're just proving what everyone already thinks, right?'  
"And what is that?"  
More laughter. 'That you can't handle yourself. That you can't hack it.'  
"What do you propose I do then?" Mick asked.  
'Quit being such a pussy. Let your sadistic side show a little. You know it's in here.'  
"I'm never letting her out, ever again."  
'Don't let us out. Just accept that we're apart of you.'  
Mick was going to answer the voice, when the phone rang.  
Who could that be? Mick wondered .  
'Probably Alayna. She most likely heard about Noir coming back and wanted to make sure you aren't dead yet.'  
Alayna Maria Cano. She was one of Mick's only friends. Despite the fact that she kept on ruining his suicide attempts, she was a decent person. You know. For a psychiatrist. The phone rang for the fourth time.  
'Better pick it up. She might call the police. Again.'  
Mick hurriedly picked up the phone. "Yeah? Who is this?"  
"Oh, thank god. You had me worried there. Why do you always take so long to answer your phone?" Alayna asked irritably.  
"Sorry." Mick only hoped she wasn't mad.  
"Sorry? Sorry!? You're such an asshole!" Yeah... That was pretty angry.  
"I guess that you heard then." Mick sighed.  
Alayna sucked in a sharp breath. "Don't do anything stupid."  
Mick actually laughed. "Don't worry. I won't, if you won't."  
Alayna and Mick had gone to school together, back before he quit going. She was a couple of years ahead of him, and in all honors classes, but they were close friends. After she heard about the rape, she went beating down Creed's door, looking for Noir, only to find out that she went to war earlier that day. Alayna tried hunting Noir down, but she had already deployed. Damn it. She could have been a scientist, or a professor, but in order to help Mick, she became a psychiatrist.  
"If she comes near you, I'll kill the bitch." Growled Alayna.  
Mick smiled at her overprotective nature. "I'll be fine. I'm going to see about getting a restraining order."  
'That won't help'  
"Shut it." Mick whispered to himself.  
"What? Are you talking to yourself?" Alayna asked.  
"No. The voices are back, too." Mick answered.  
"I suppose that Noir coming back is the reason." Alayna contemplated the issues that could come from this development.  
'Don't let her prescribe those ghetto drugs again. They didn't help last time. You almost O.D.'d on them.'  
"I'm not going back on the thorazine. I just want you to know that." Mick said.  
Alayna sighed. "Why not?"  
Mick looked at the phone as if it grew arms. "I almost O.D.'d, remember?"  
"How could I forget?" Alayna asked him. "I was worried when you were'nt answering your phone, so I drove to your house, only to find you foaming at the mouth on the floor. I thought you had died." Mick could hear the worry in her voice.  
"No drugs." He repeated.  
"Fine, but what are we going to do? We can't just have you walking around talking to yourself. People will think you're crazy." Alayna told him.  
"The voices are actually being decent, this time. I'm not sure, but something's different about the head voice." Mick said.  
'Nothing's different. We just don't want our landlord to croak.'  
"How nice of you." Mick mumbled.  
"The voices?" Asked Alayna.  
Mick sighed. "Yeah. Look, I need to get ready for work. I'll get fired if I'm late again."  
"You could have been anything. Why would you want to be in a garage band? You don't even get paid." Alayna asked.  
"I get paid when we have gigs." Mick answered.  
"About every other month."  
"People are beginning to like us." Mick defended his band.  
"No. GIRLS like YOU, Mick. Girls follow talent, and as far as I could see, you're the only talent on stage when your band plays."  
"Not true. Zack can sing pretty good, and Stevie's no beginner on the lead."  
Alayna coughed. "That was singing!? I thought he got possessed, or something!"  
Mick laughed. "It's called screamo, Doctor Cano."  
"Don't call me that! It's embarrassing for my friends to call me that!" Alayna balked.  
"Look, I'll talk to you later. Okay? I really need to get ready to go. Are you coming to the gig tomorrow night?" Mick asked her.  
Alayna laughed on the other end. "Well, yeah. I might not like that screaming crap, but I like the way you play."  
"Good. I'll see you there, then."  
"Goodnight, Mick."  
Mick hung up the phone and got ready to leave.  
'It's too bad about that whole doctor/patient professional relationship thing.'  
Mick rolled his eyes. "We're just friends."  
'Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night.'  
"You're an ass."  
'Don't put yourself down like that.'  
Mick laughed. On the way out the door, he grabbed his rhythm guitar and made his way to Zack's place, ready to let it all out.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's about time! What took you so long?" Zack asked as Mick ducked under the garage.  
Mick glared at the young man. "Why didn't you tell me that Noir's coming back?" He asked angrily.  
Zack had the look of a man that felt sorry for living at that moment.  
"I didn't know-" Zack attempted to say, but was cut off by Mick.  
"Don't you dare fucking lie to me. Why didn't you just tell me?"  
Zack looked up at his old friend. "I didn't know how you would take it. I was going to tell you today, after practice."  
"Then let's practice, so you can tell me all about it." Mick growled.  
'Are you sure you want to hear his lies?'  
Mick ignored the voice, whom he's come to call Henry.  
The two walked into Zack's "recording studio," which was just a large room connected to the side of the garage. It was soundproofed and had everything an aspiring band would need. Except a manager. Oh well.  
How about an introduction to the rest of the band? Esteban Alarcon, AKA Stevie, Stage Name: Phantom-Jack, on the lead guitar. Shiori Yamazaki Stage Name: The Japanese Jewel, one of the few people that Mick new that even owned a wub-wub guitar. It's like a synthesizer for a guitar. Shiori is a Japanese girl that moved to Silver City almost six years ago. She didn't have very many friends at first, and could barely speak a single word of English. To make a long story short, Mick reached out to her and they became friends. Zack has her wear a school uniform during every gig, calls it fan-service. Right. Anyways... Zack, Stage Name: King Killer, Screaming vocals and bass guitar. Zack's the leader of the band, and also writes half the songs they play. Then, there's Karin Shale, Stage Name: Princess Pain, on the drums. Karin used to date Mick, before the incident three years ago. She's still kind of soar about it, but, oh well. Now she dates Zack. Go figure, right? And now, the second in command: Mick, "The Prince Of Obscurity!" on the rhythm and normal vocals. Zack insists that he plays each gig wearing leather pants, shirt-less, showing off his tattoos. That's also, apparently, fan-service. Now that's some bull shit.  
And that's the entire group of "Violence Of The Dead." V.O.T.D. for short.  
"Good afternoon, Mick-sama. It is a pleasure to see you are well." Said Shiori, bowing politely.  
"It is good to see you as well, Shiori." Responded Mick, bowing back to the girl. He, fortunately for her, missed Shiori's slight blush.  
"What song are we doing today?" Asked Stevie. " How about we do an Avenged cover?"  
"We did that last time." Said Zack. Denied BITCH. Sorry.  
"Why don't we just do "Hell is My Kingdom Bones?" Asked Mick, almost falling asleep on the couch.  
"That is a good plan, Mick-sama." Said Shiori, blushing again, slightly.  
Mick opened one of his eyes and smiled at the girl. "Thank you, Shiori."  
"Yeah, too bad nobody asked you." Growled Karin to Shiori. They never really liked each other much. Things got even more intense after Karin and Mick broke up.  
"Anata no orokana meinu seikō o shattodaun shimasu." Shiori said to her, sweetly.  
"Now now, girls. Play nicely." Said Stevie.  
"Shut the fuck up." Karin said angrily.  
"Karin!" Yelled Zack. "Quit being a bitch!"  
Shiori scoffed. "Do not waste your breath, Zack-san. That is like asking a tiger to change its stripes."  
"Let's just get this practice over. We have an important gig tomorrow." Growled Zack.  
Everyone took their place.  
"Let's do "Hell is My Kingdom of Bones." How does that sound?" Asked Stevie.  
"Whatever." Grumbled Karin, sitting behind her drum set.  
"Let's go." Said Zack, checking his mic.  
Shiori started by playing a couple of light techno sounds on her wub-wub guitar. Mick jumped in with his rhythm. Stevie was right on with him, playing his lead. Then, Zack started singing.

Zack :  
(Death whisper) My worst nightmare? (Screams) I DON'T FEAR SHIT!

Karin started owning the drums like a boss. She may be a bitch, but damn, can she play.

Mick:  
Torches blazed and sacred chants were praised.  
Zack:  
I go ballistic!  
I needed time to think to get the memories from my mind

Mick and Zack:  
Hell is my kingdom of bones  
Zack:  
(Death Whisper) I'll cut your fucking throat out.  
In the fields the bodies burning.

Stevie jumps in for a solo on his lead.

Mick(Only):  
I regret not fighting for a good cause.  
All the slander and double-speak  
The thing that makes me happy was torn from my grasp.  
I think that our time together is it fading

Hell is my kingdom of bones.

To disappear, I hid in the darkest recesses of my mind.  
Late at night, I think about our wonderfully fucked up world.  
I never thought you'd leave

I'd rather stay here than go but I know that  
I feel sad, because I'm alive, and thousands of people aren't.  
7:30 Friday evening

Hell is my kingdom of bones.

To disappear, I hid in the darkest recesses of my mind.  
Late at night, I think about our wonderfully fucked up world.  
I never thought you'd leave

Mick and Zack:  
Hell is my kingdom of bones  
Everyone who wins in the great escape

Zack:  
(Death Whisper) I'll cut your fucking throat out.  
In the fields the bodies burning

Mick and Zack:  
Hell is my kingdom of... BOOOOOOONES!

The music fades and the song is over.

"Okay, you guys." Said Mick. "I need to go. It's getting kind of late. See you all tomorrow." Mick left, waving at his friends.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER, HALF WAY BACK TO MICKS PLACE.

'You do realize that Shiori has a mad crush on you, right?' Asked Henry.  
Mick sighed. "For the last time. She does not have a crush on me. She's just... really polite."  
'Then why does she call you sama and everyone else san?'  
"She's known me longer."  
'That's a bullshit excuse. You're just scared.'  
"Shut up, Henry. You don't know how my mind works."  
'Bad choice of words, bro.'  
Mick and Henry's argument was interrupted by the sound of someone yelling from above them.  
"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Came the loud scream of someone falling out of the sky.  
Mick hopped back a bit, and a man dropped, right at his feet. Mick looked down at him for a moment.  
Mick looked up again just in time to see someone else, wearing a parachute. This next person landed squarely on the first mans back. It was a young woman, maybe late twenties early thirties. She was pretty, with long black hair tied up in a pony tail. She wore a pair of wire-rimmed glasses that she was in the process of straightening. She looked up, raking Mick with an emotionless glance. She seemed unimpressed in the end.  
"Hello." The woman said. "My name is Samantha, and this idiot under me." She stomped for emphasis. "Is my employer, Shikako. It is a pleasure to meet you." She held her hand out, obviously expecting Mick to shake it. Mick looked up at the sky just in time to see what appeared to be a black hole suddenly close.  
Mick sighed, but shook the girls hand anyway.  
"Oh, steward!" Came the muffled voice of the fucked up Shikako. "Can you get off me now? You are wearing high heels, and while they are very pretty, but... I FEEL LIKE I'M GETTING STABBED BY A PAIR OF FUCKING BUTTERKNIVES!"  
Samantha sighed. "Yes sir." She said, almost sarcastically. She hopped off of his back, allowing him to stand, so Mick could actually get a good look at his face. Black spiked back hair with a crimson outline. He had a sadistic grin etched onto his features. Green eyes, six feet tall and a large, diagonal scar that went through his right eye.  
Shikako popped his back, slightly glaring at Samantha, before noticing Mick. "What's up, Young Buck? Name's Shikako. And yours is...?"  
Mick shook his head. Why did weirdos flock to him like that. "My name is Mick." He said, emotionless.  
Shikako almost frowned. Great. An emo.  
"Well, come on." Said Mick, turning back on his path.  
It was Samantha who spoke. "Why should we follow you?"  
Mick stopped, barely turning to face them. "Well, you fell out of a black hole, and I've never seen either of you around here before, so I'm guessing you probably need somewhere to stay for the night. Are you coming or what?" He continued walking.  
'Well, that was dramatic.' Said Henry.  
"Shut up." Mick mumbled to himself.  
Shikako and Samantha frowned, but shrugged. It was impolite to turn down an offer of kindness.

THE OTHER DIMENSION

Project Nine was pissed.  
Well, he would be, if he had emotion. Not only did his prey slip through his fingers, again, but now it almost seemed impossible to find her.  
Until he found Shikako's dimensional portal device.  
Samantha and Shikako may have escaped, but hell is hot on their trail.  
Nine looked at the black hole, coding it to Samantha's DNA, so he would end up in the same dimension. There was going to be a reckoning. Swift, and painful.


End file.
